


Orgasm

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-23
Updated: 2003-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo can't hold out when Sean's trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasm

Too soon. It's always too soon; Sean is impatient, and Viggo can never hold out. The hot twisting sensation of Sean's hand on his cock is fantastic. He's determined, though. This time...

Then Sean ruins the whole thing by looking at him with those narrowed green eyes, and that smirk.

"Give over," he whispers. "Come for me."

"Work for it," Viggo shoots back, eyes gone dark.

Sean looks surprised for a moment, and then his hand speeds up. He leans forward and whispers into Viggo's ear, " _Now_."

All too soon, Viggo is coming for him. Sean grins, satisfied.


End file.
